


A verdade para Meredith

by MrsAna



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Death, Gay Sex, Lies, M/M, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychopath in Love, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: Here Tom don't kill Peter like the end of the movie, and he tells his true name to Meredith Logue.I hated the fact that Tom killed Peter, so I decided to make a happy end to Peter.





	A verdade para Meredith

**Author's Note:**

> Here Tom don't kill Peter like the end of the movie, and he tells his true name to Meredith Logue.  
> I hated the fact that Tom killed Peter, so I decided to make a happy end to Peter.

Peter havia visto Tom entrar, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, como se nada houvesse acontecido, na sua cabine. E depois de haver beijado Meredith na boca.

— Você a estava beijando! – Era evidente a raiva, a dor, a mágoa no tom da voz do belo pianista inglês, que mesmo sendo delicado, estava ferido no âmago de seu coração.

Tom estava de fato embaraçado e sequer sabia como conduzir a conversa. O jeito era ser sincero com alguém ao menos uma vez na vida, desde que fora à Europa. Afinal, com Peter ele podia ser Tom e não Dickie.

— Eu... eu menti.

— Mentiu? – Peter estava espantado.

— Menti para Meredith... Eu disse a ela que... eu menti a ela sobre quem eu sou.

Peter ouvia atentamente, deitado de barriga para baixo na cama, estudando algumas partituras.

— Eu menti a ela dizendo... dizendo que sou Dickie Greenleaf!

Tom virou-se para olhar o efeito de suas palavras na fisionomia linda de Peter. A face do inglês tinha algo de tão delicado e infantil, oh Deus. Comovente.

— Posso saber o motivo? – Peter estava sério, e Tom não saberia dizer se ele estava acreditando ou não. Mas precisava dizer, mesmo omitindo o que havia feito de mais grave, que fora o homicídio. Não queria perder Peter.

— Eu queria ser Dickie. Queria ter o dinheiro de Dickie. Antes de chegar à Europa, certa vez, ela veio me abordar, logo que estive no aeroporto, a caminho daqui. Ela perguntou meu nome, eu disse que era Dickie. Não sei o motivo, apenas fiz. Eu queria me sentir importante. Achei que não fosse vê-la mais, e ela... bem, ela me viu depois que vim para Mongibello e eu... não tive coragem de dizer a verdade, e...

Peter suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Disse: - E continuou mentindo, até que viemos para este navio, onde por azar ela está, e... a beijou... tentando ser alguém que você não é. Tom, não há motivo para isso, entende? Não faz sentido, é loucura.

— Ah, vamos lá. – A fisionomia de Tom era sofrida quando disse: - É muito melhor ser um alguém falso que um ninguém verdadeiro. – E sentou-se na cama, num sofrimento surdo, os olhos quase vertendo lágrimas.

— Diga-me algo bom, sobre esse ninguém chamado Tom Ripley. – Tom recostou-se nas costas do inglês, que continuava deitado graciosamente de bruços. Peter havia deixado a partitura de lado e usou os braços como suporte para o rosto. Peter tinha um rosto grande, mas delicado. Era o tipo que dava vontade de carregar no colo, pois toda a sua altura contrastava com a delicada beleza física do rosto, e os modos castos, reservados. Tocava piano na igreja. Um doce rapaz grande.

— Você não é um ‘’ninguém’’. – Peter murmurou, a boca contra os próprios braços. Tom sentia o cheiro de seus cabelos castanho-escuros e sedosos, como os de uma moça. – Sobre Tom Ripley... o que posso dizer sobre Tom Ripley? – Peter se deliciava, via naquele jogo uma oportunidade de se declarar a Tom. Este por sua vez, esperava ansioso para ver o que Peter tinha a dizer para ele.

A fisionomia do inglês era risonha quando disse:

— Tom é forte. Tom é misterioso. Tom é bonito.

— Seu mentiroso... – Tom ria, e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

— Tom tem pesadelos à noite... isso não é bom. Tom tem alguém que o ama. Isso é bom.

Tom ouvia, a boca pousada nas costas do inglês, os olhos ainda vertendo lágrimas. A aparência de um desespero evidente. Até que criou coragem e olhou nos olhos de Peter. E foi então.

Segurou a mão do inglês. Disse o que antes não tivera coragem, por causa dos outros, ou por causa da farsa, da necessidade de ser Dickie, por causa de Meredith, por causa de Marge, por causa do pai de Dickie, e da polícia. Sua voz tremia um pouco ao declarar:

— Escuta... – Peter era presa do olhar de Tom. O mais nu olhar que os dois haviam trocado. Tom prosseguiu: - Eu te amo.

A fisionomia angustiada do inglês se iluminou. Seus lábios rosados e finos se alargaram, criando uma covinha nas bochechas. Parecia um menino. Tão viril e ao mesmo tempo, delicado. Tom não podia mais parar:

— Eu amo você e não Meredith.

Peter ouvia feliz. Mas ao mesmo tempo, algo parecia estar fora do lugar. Não se furtou a dizer a Tom:

— Prove.

Tom entrou em pânico. Mas precisava de Peter.

— Como?

— Diga a Meredith. Diga a ela. Diga a verdade.

— Dizer? – Tom ouvia aparvalhado, como se Peter estivesse falando em outra língua.

— Ou diz a ela ou não mais me verá.

— Oh, Peter... - Tom quase sentiu vontade de matá-lo como fizera com Dickie. Mas o amor que começava a sentir pela primeira vez era tão forte, que venceu até mesmo sua amoralidade e impulsos assassinos.

**********

— Dickie... fico feliz que tenha me convidado para sua cabine! Puxa... eu achei que você não viesse me ver, mais, e... – Meredith estava toda falante, ao entrar na cabine de Tom no navio, acompanhada pelo mesmo. Mas subitamente parou de falar quando ao entrar no recinto, viu Peter que estava de costas, e que virou-se para ela para encará-la, os braços cruzados em desafio.

— O... o que está havendo aqui? Não sabia que eram próximos. – A fisionomia dela era de desgosto e desagrado mal-disfarçados ao ver o inglês. Sabia muito bem das preferências sexuais de Peter Smith-Kingsley, o talentoso pianista. Na verdade, quase todos em seu círculo de amizades sabiam. Sabiam e alguns não aprovavam, ela era um desses.

— Meredith, este é Peter Smith-Kingsley. Peter, Meredith, Meredith, Peter. – Tom fez as apresentações.

— Sei bem que ele é. O melhor amigo de Marge, não é?

— Exatamente. – Disse Peter. – Eu também a conheço. De vista, digo. Nos vimos uma vez, perto de um café em Mongibello. Eu estava com Marge.

— Bem sei. Lembro. Afinal Dickie, qual o motivo desta reunião?

— Meredith. Devo confessar-lhe algo. Nos encontramos pela primeira vez no aeroporto. E lá eu menti. Disse a você que era Dickie Greenleaf e não sou. Não sou! – Ah, libertadora verdade!

Ela estava pasma, abobalhada, incrédula. – Como?

— Não sou Dickie Greenleaf. Meu nome é Tom. Tom Ripley. Dickie... – Tom precisava apelar para uma mentirinha a mais, então disse, omitindo que matara Dickie: - Dickie se matou. Foi isso. Eu tenho até a carta de suicídio dele, e um testamento, em que deixa tudo para mim. Eu vim a Mongibello a mando do pai de Dickie para levá-lo de volta para casa, mas não deu certo. Quando você me viu, eu quis me sentir importante e menti para você. E não tive coragem alguma de dizer a verdade.

Tom achou que o tapa que levou de Meredith depois de contar a verdade era um bom preço a pagar para ver-se livre dela.

— Seu desgraçado! Desgraçado! – Ela gritava, e teve que ser segurada por Peter para que não batesse mais em Tom. Os berros continuavam:

— Mentiroso, psicopata! Doente! Cínico! – Peter e Tom ficaram assustados com aquela reação vinda de uma menina de família fina e rica como era Meredith. Mas era mais um preço bom a se pagar para tirá-la de suas vidas.

— Me larga! Seu pervertido! – Disse Meredith a Peter. – Vocês ainda vão ouvir falar muito de mim. – E foi embora, mais que depressa.

Peter e Tom, excitados pela emoção que haviam acabado de sofrer, trancaram a porta da cabine. Aproximaram-se um do outro. Beijaram-se com ardor, um primeiro, aventuroso, desbravador beijo, Tom segurando o delicado e grande rosto de Peter, e explorando sua úmida boca com a língua... os lábios rosados de Peter tinham gosto de capuccino... Fizeram amor ali na cabine, os corpos suando juntos, mexendo-se juntos, numa realização de algo há muito tempo desejado e contido.

No dia seguinte, desembarcaram disfarçados, e Meredith não mais ouviu falar deles. Nem ela nem ninguém.


End file.
